zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia talk:Userboxes
__TOC__ Could someone make a 'This user is a fan of Sheik'? With the OoT image, not the Brawl one. I tried making one myself, but I could NOT get the sizing right. Thanks! --Ryttu3k (talk) 04:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Here you go--Zybera (talk) 14:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) can someone make a "This user is a fan of..." for OoT Master Quest? --Rtyuik7 can someone make a userbox that says "Zelda could have beaten Link if Ganondorf wasn't controlling her." with a picture of possessed Zelda for me?Zeldamaniac95 I need to know how to get userboxes from a page that is not the template example page or if you could make the zelda template and put it on the page for me.Zeldamaniac95 Can you make a red userbox that reads, "This user likes to train with the Gerudo", with the picture of a Gerudo warrior on it? Gerudo Princess 18:58, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :If somebody can find a good picture I can make it for ya. Thai420Talk to me! 03:22, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Can non-admin users add oficial userbox templates to this page? XXXXXTalk to me! 19:56, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I have a few things to ask. Can someone make a userbox for ilia fans, change the zelda fans picture to a picture of her from twilight princess, and can someone tell me how to make userboxes on my talk page?Morgoth14 22:34, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks dude. I know how to make one now and I made my own Ilia box before I knew you made one, but thanks for fixing the Zelda box.Morgoth14 11:06, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you a lot for making the Ilia userbox. Do you know where I can find all the userbox colors? Morgoth14 22:43, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Can someone please make me a userbox the it black and red with a picture of a Hyrule Royal Crest that says "This user supports the Operation Advent movement." Ascended WolfTalk to me! 05:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC)05:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC)~~ "Operation Advent" is a movement to fix broken redirects, add images to pages that don't have any, add more information to pages that need it and make pages for information that is not yet on Zeldapedia (such as pages on the "Wanted List").Ascended WolfTalk to me! Thanks! It looks great! Ascended WolfTalk to me! Here you go Solar flute 05:31, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Here you go!--Zybera (talk) 02:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Could someone make userboxes for "fan of Metroid" and "fan of Fire Emblem"? Thanks. --Majora4Prez (talk) 01:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) new Hey, since i am not good with userboxes, can somebody make one with a picture of Death Sword, with the description of: This user is a demon, just like Death Sword! Afterwards, what will it be typed as to make it appear?--Shade Link (talk) 23:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) On the size of Userboxes How do I make the pictures in my userboxes smaller? For example, I'd like a smaller King Bulblin userbox, but his picture is enormous. Just take a look at my page to see what I mean. How do I resize them?00:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) :To resize it but keeping the same shape, just use something like |20px| in the coding (which works if it's sqaure). If it's not square, you can get more precise with something like |20x20|. Hope this helps. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) 3-heart Challenges pitty i was using them gradualy. o well ill just have to make my own for my page. Oni Link 17:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if I make a template for Tatl and a template for Tael and it NOT get deleted? XSuperGamer (talk) Brazilian Can someone please make a userbox for Italians? Whoever does, thanks in advance. I saw that there is even one for Antarcticians, but not Italians. Oversight, much? I'm too busy (profile page) and lazy to make one myself... ~Pgans 01:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible we could make one for people who are Finnish? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 11:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Can someone make a userbox for me? ok, all i want it to say is "this user is a WikiDeity" with this gif image: vaati reborn.gif. it should be in the vaati page in the gallery.BakaKidd (talk) Series Userbox New Characters :Item infoboxes? No chance. Bosses also open up a whole new unneeded can of worms. It's already getting somewhat out of hand as it is. I have no objections against Error or Jolene, as long as they turn out better than that in the end... --AuronKaizer ' 15:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess those two are fine. If you want to focus on making these though, maybe you should stick with the series and turn to common enemies as well. That is where we seem to lack the most. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I know that they could use a little work, but tell me what you think. Guays Might need a little work, but I think I choose the colors pretty good. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 19:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I like it, it seems perfect.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thing is, not many people are a fan of annoying bird's the beat the crap out of you. I like the moneys. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The image section of the 'box is supposed to be darker than the other color, not the other way around, but other than that... *thumbs up* --AuronKaizer ''' 16:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) no pokemon why is there not a one for "This user is a fan of the Pokemon series" :Because nobody asked or took the initiative to make one. --AuronKaizer ' 23:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) May 26, 2011 (UTC) well ok i will try to make one *this may take a while*Sander123 (talk) 15:08, :Sander, two things. One, AK made one a few days ago. Type on your userpage to put the Pokemon userbox on your page. Secondly, please sign with four tidles AFTER your message rather than before, i.e. "Hi! ~~~~" rather than "~~~~ Hi!" The former is far less confusing. -'Minish Link' 15:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I have one thing to say (wa wa waa)Sander123 (talk) 15:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ''Skyward Sword Am I allowed to go off and make some Skyward Sword userboxes for major characters? – ''Jäzz '' 02:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Made a few of who I think are main characters, not owning the game makes it a bit hard to know who's main and who isn't, so if I'm lacking some I apologize. Also, made one for Japas since we all know I love him ^.^ – ''Jäzz '' 02:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Good colour schemes. Just remember, the images cannot expand the height of the userboxes beyond 45px, they must be resized accordingly. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Done and done. Template creation is a go? – ''Jäzz '' 14:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) * Template:Fi * Template:Ghirahim * Template:Demise * Template:Groose * Template:Crimson Loftwing * Template:Japas Done – ''Jäzz '' 17:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I made a userbox for Deku Butler's Son I think its good and I'm sorry if I added it when I wasn't supposed to but heres the box. Do you guys like it? --Polocatfan 19:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) EDIT 3: Accually comparing it to the Link one it looks smaller so I'll leave it normal. :This is the type of thing you discuss first and add after, not the other way around. As for how it look, it isn't bad. But I don't know if such a random character (one who we never see for certain) deserves one of these. I understand we have one for Darmani, Mikau and Fierce Deity, but it is never confirmed that the Deku Butler's Son is the character inhabiting the Deku Mask (even though it is heavily implied). Plus, unlike the Fierce Deity who is incredibly popular, this guy isn't. So I don't really know overall. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand that now sorry so should I go delete it? --Polocatfan 19:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Not yet. Let's hear others opinions first. And don't worry about it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I personally just made it so I can put Link, Fierce Deity, Majora, and the 3 transformation mask spirits first on my userbox. --Polocatfan 19:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I personally feel that if a template was made for a singular userpage, unless it's a character that is common enough for it to have a chance to appear on more than one userpage, shouldn't exist. :Now, on a technical stand point, it looks good, the color choices are nice, although I'd go a little lighter on the image bit. And I'd add "of the..." instead of "the...". And the template name, as well as the category. :Other than that, it looks alright. – Jäzz '' 20:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking other people would use it too though. --Polocatfan 20:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Anything? Are we allowed to make our own user boxes about whatever or just about Zelda? — CandD (talk) :You can make your '''personal' ones on whatever. The templates are Zelda related. More Userbox Descission }} }} }} Video game series I'm sorry, but I really think we should have had a discussion about creating userboxes for singular games as opposed to game series before people ever started making them. In my opinion, I feel that this opens the "playing field" much too much, with basically every game being now available for userbox-ification, and most likely, the waste of time arduous task of keeping them up to specifications and whatnot. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:48, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I see what you mean - 999 (and some of the other stuff) may have been taking it a bit far. I'm not sure if you want to remove any current ones we have now or just outlaw them from now on or whatever, but I support. ~Minish (talk) 01:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :: I support removing the ones you think are taking it too far. Green Rupee 06:30, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::It this has become a general Wiki-wide discussion, I agree with Green Rupee. I wondered what was going on when a bunch of random userboxes started popping up on the recent changes... —Ceiling Master' 22:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Instruments The opposite of this. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Archiving this page Since this page dates all the way back to November of 2009, and all the discussions on this page are resolved, I have a feeling we should archive this. Opinions? Funny Am I allowed to make a comical section on the userbox page? Also, I don't know how to make thing boxes out of a big long line to something simple like {link} but with instead of {} Here are my comical userboxes: someone please help!-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 13:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) p.s. hope you like them and think they are funny! I especialy like the ??? one These are ''really not the kinds of userboxes that belong on this page. Use the userbox template to make them for yourself if you want, but that's about all you're allowed to do. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 15:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Okie-dokey-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 20:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Masks Can we make some userboxes for masks like this: This user can power because they have the mask or This users favorite mask is the mask? I would, but i suck at coloring --Spirit Zelda (talk) 14:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :See the above topic. --AuronKaizer ''' 15:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Gibdos Can I request a Gibdos userbox? I'd like either the MM or OoT or one of the pixel ones thats NOT ZII. Please and Thx! --Spirit Zelda (talk) 18:00, October 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I also would like a ChuChu one with a red CC from ST Windows 8 :Go ahead and make an example. That'd probably be fine.—Triforce' ' 14' 04:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Here is the best I could make. William (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Lord of Ultima Wiki 03:29, January 21, 2014 (UTC) When you're asked to "make an example", don't go ahead and actually create a separate template page. Just paste the coding. Besides which, is Windows 8 also the name of the browser? Those userboxes are meant only to represent browsers. Operative systems are a whole other can of worms that warrants its own separate discussion as to whether they should be created in the first place. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:54, January 21, 2014 (UTC)